


Match Up

by Treerat



Series: Hunt Club (Zootopia) [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Donna Silvers, deer doe and sponsor of one Nick Wilde to the Hunt Club, is having difficulty trying to match up a new client to a Hunter.





	Match Up

 

 

               “’This one might be a little tricky but we are confident that you can make the best match up.” you said!” the cervine fem grumped. “I swear, I’ll _get_ you for this one, Michelle!”

               With a very audible sigh, the deer doe swiveled her chair to one side and leaned back into it until it tilted back to its maximum of 30 degrees of angle, and brought up her hands to her eyes to rub them.

               “HA!  Like you haven’t made that threat before!  It’s what you get for being so good at making excellent pairings between Hunters and Prey clients!” Donna’s ruthless Honesty crowed.

               She groaned at the all too true reminder.  Turning her head to the computer screen, she looked over the client’s profile again.

               “Male hare, 31 years old, no mate(s), in very good physical condition.  Occupation not listed.”

               That last bit wasn’t unusual.

               “Seeks Hunter, either sex, to test and keep skills sharp.”

               The skills he listed, presuming they were all true, indicated that he was some security (agent?) type.  Not unusual either.  Some private, and even government, types used the Hunters to test themselves against.

               “Supposedly on their own time…” Donna mused.

               The match up should be fish fillet simple.  She had four Hunters, two male, two female, picked out that made the request requirements.

               “All but…”

               Reaching to the mouse, Donna scrolled down the list to the last item.  Once there, she designated it then enlarged it.

               “Willing to trade Hunter competence and skill for mental, emotional attunement.” it read.

               Eleven words that, for Donna Silvers, were the wrench in the gears.  There was something about that last item on the client’s list that had her sensing that, in spite of its position, it was more important than that placement indicated.  She scrolled back up to the photos of the hare.  In three, he wore casual clothing.  Then there were two with him in gym shorts and a sleeveless tank top t-shirt; one front shot with him turned a couple of degrees to one side and a more or less profile shot.  Donna zoomed in on the profile one to study it more closely.

               “That…that looks like one end of a scar,” she remarked to herself.

               It stuck almost two inches above the neck hem at the back of the shirt.  A closer check of the near full face one revealed the beginnings of what looked like a pair of thin scar lines at the left side of his chest.

               “He’s had his share of up close and personal fights,” the cervine fem observed.

               She moved her gaze upwards to look into the buck’s eyes.  There’s a saying about eyes being windows to the soul.  The blue iris peepers seemed to be…shuddered, as if they hid things.

               “’Willing to trade Hunter competence and skill for mental, emotional attunement’,” Donna quoted to herself.

               She cleared the screen of her hunter choices, then pulled a different one up.  Donna smiled at the mischievous expression, including a sly wink, on the hunter’s full facing photo.  Setting the cursor on “Client Comments” the doe clicked on it.  Clients of any Hunter were allowed, even encouraged, to comment on a Hunter’s performance upon completion of a hunt.  The page count of the file read “Sixty-four”.  She spent more than two hours going through them.  She notes a trend in the greatest majority of them.

               “He knows what I need/want before I do!  It’s like he can read my mind, even soul”

               “…told me something I didn’t want to hear.  He said “Like it or not, you need to hear it!”  After some thought, he was right.”

               “There is an…emotional (empathic) connection with him that makes it easy and very comfortable to be in his company.  I’d be his mate in a….”

               “…not just the thrill of being hunted.  There is a…vibe about him that makes me want to …bask in it when we are up close and personal.  I really cannot remember a time when I have felt as comfortable and secure as I am with him.”

               Donna pulled up the front face photos of both client and Hunter and butted them up side-by-side then spent several minutes studying the two mammals.  The hunter wasn’t as capable as her previous choices….

               “Willing to trade Hunter competence and skill for mental, emotional attunement.”

 


End file.
